


staring on the edge of safe

by hidinginmybones



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome, got_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Renly's vocal chords are severed by Stannis and Melisandre's shadow monster, he seeks the help of Robb Stark, the King in the North. After many attempts to woo Robb and convince him into a partnership. Robb remains unconvinced, especially considering he's noticed Loras and Renly meeting late at night in Renly's tent. Instead of continuing to hide the nature of the meetings, Loras and Renly decide to invite Robb along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	staring on the edge of safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written once again for the got-exchange on livejournal with the prompt: Instead of killing him, the shadowbaby only severs Renly’s vocal chords. Unable to speak and therefore unable to rule himself, he and his crew join forces with Robb’s. 
> 
> Title courtesy of Tegan and Sara's song The Con.
> 
> I am not quite satisfied with the beginning so I may come back and edit it, for now, here it is in its original form. Enjoy!

After spending nearly a week in Renly Baratheon’s camp, Robb Stark has discovered a few things. The first is that Renly needs Robb’s help. He needs it possibly more than Robb needs Renly’s men to help him win against the Lannisters. This is because of the most recent encounter with Stannis’ little priestess. Surprisingly, instead of being killed outright, Renly’s vocal chords had been severed, preventing him from being able to actually take the Iron Throne. This isn’t the discovery that Robb reflects on the most. There are so many others that cross his mind at any given time during the day, like the fact that if they do join together, it will be Robb sitting on the Iron Throne and not Renly which hasn’t been an idea that Robb’s entertained previous to this accident. It isn’t something that Robb wants but he’d rather it be him than fucking Jaime Lannister, or his disgusting little son.

Still, matters of the throne are not forefront in Robb’s mind. He knows that he’ll eventually cave and agree to rule in Renly’s stead, with Renly close to his side to make sure he’s running the kingdom in a proper fashion, he’s just waiting for the best offer for himself and his people. Since he’s made the decision, his mind is left idle to think of other things. The foremost in his mind is wondering why Loras Tyrell sneaks into Renly’s tent night after night, even when he’s not on guard duty, even when it’s Loras’ own sister that is Renly’s bride.

Robb is aware that Loras and Renly are close. Loras is always present when Robb and Renly have meetings together but he doesn’t know why Loras does not seek his own bed when his duties of the day are complete. It seems as if he does; Robb has watched as Loras has entered his own tent, letting it appear like he’s retired alone only to wait for a short while before sneaking out and into Renly’s tent. Robb is aware that it’s not really his concern but if he’s expected to co-rule with Renly, he’d like to be sure that despite the agreement that is happening on the surface, Renly and Loras are not making plans behind his back. He wishes to discover what they are up to more than anything else but can’t think of how to do so.

Robb’s heard rumors, rumors involving Renly and Loras being more involved than simply King and guard. He’s heard stories of Renly and Loras’ relationship from when Loras had been Renly’s squire. He knows that there is much more going on between the two of them than meets the eye and if the rumors are true... Well, just the mere idea that they might be makes Robb hot, like he’s had too much wine. He needs to know the truth of their relationship, especially if he’s going to be their partner.

He receives his chance to learn sometime later, after a particularly good offer for Robb and the Northerners on the part of the hopeful allies. He is invited to Renly’s tent that evening, after dinner with instructions to come alone. This makes Robb nervous because if this is just a ploy to get him to let his guard down so that they can kill him and claim the North as well, then he’s falling right into the trap due to his curiosity. Then he thinks about how much he needs to know what goes on in that tent, that he needs to know Renly isn’t just faking his inability to speak and if he ends up being killed because of it, then perhaps he’s not fit to rule in the first place. With Robb merely needs to wait.

Once dusk has fallen, he makes his way through the camp to Renly’s tent. The guards outside nod toward him and allow him to enter without any hesitation. He’s expected then, which could be either good or bad, Robb can’t be sure. There’s no one in the receiving room so Robb moves further into the tent. He shuffles along, finding it strange that he has yet to see anyone at all. Perhaps this is a set up. He’s thinking about leaving when he hears Loras’ voice carry out into the room he’s currently occupying.

“We’re in the bedroom,” Loras says. Robb frowns because receiving a guest in the bedroom isn’t exactly normal protocol but his curiosity is killing him, so he moves forward.

Upon entering the bedroom of the tent, Robb immediately feels over dressed. Renly is lounging beneath the furs, stripped down to what Robb assumes is his underclothes and Loras stands beside the feather mattress clothed but without his armor. Both are looking toward Robb who is wearing his heavy armor and his sword as well. He looks back at them and stands strong despite feeling absolutely awkward. The three of them remain at an impasse until finally Renly smiles at Robb and then looks toward Loras. It seems the rumors are true indeed.

Loras looks over at Renly and nods. “We invited you here for a reason, Robb Stark,” Loras says, moving closer to him. “It was King Renly’s idea actually. We feel like you need to trust us completely in order for this partnership to work and to do so, you must be privy to what goes on in Renly’s tent after dark. If you would please remove your armor, we’d like for you to be as comfortable as possible.”

Robb frowns but begins to strip out of his armour regardless. He’s startled when he feels Loras’ hands on him, helping him with the leather but relaxes when he realizes that Loras truly is only trying to be helpful. Robb allows himself to be stripped and looks over toward Renly. What he sees there shocks him a bit. Renly has a hunger in his eyes that Robb has never seen before. At first his thinks that perhaps the King is looking at Loras but it seems that he’s gazing at Robb, watching intently as each piece of metal is removed from his body.

Once Loras is done, he comes around and faces Robb. “That’s much better,” he says. He heads back over to the bed and slides into it behind Renly. Robb watches as the youngest Baratheon leans back against the knight.

Robb sees Loras’ hands come up to Renly’s shoulders and looks on at them in confusion. He’d heard the rumors, he’d even believed them but he never thought he’d actually witness such intimacy between the two men. The idea of what’s to come begins to make Robb sweat. He hopes that soon he’ll be out of his thick woolen clothing if only just to cool his thoughts. Heat flushes Robb’s face but still he stands strong and silent, biding his options before acting.

“No doubt you’re wondering why it is that we’ve asked you here instead of just telling you,” Loras says, “Well Renly fancies you and he wanted this meeting to be private.” Robb watches as Renly nods as a smirk spreads across his handsome face. “And ever since he heard that you wanted to combine our powers, he’s been dying to have you in here with us. You see, we’ve heard stories about your bravery and successes... and of course we’ve heard about your handsome face. You’ve had every simple barmaid swooning all the way from Winterfell. You could say that we’ve come to love you from afar,” Loras smirks.

“I’m not sure I...”

“Sorry, let me explain this better. Even though Renly is married to my sister, his heart belongs to me,” Loras states. “And he wanted you, Robb Stark. After that monster stole his voice, he wanted you in a different way as well, but he’s always wanted you. And so have I, for that matter, though it took for me to see you in person to seal my desire.”

Robb must admit that he’s noticed Loras as well, in the training yard. He’s seen the way that Loras’ muscles move while handling a sword but hasn’t let himself wonder what those muscles would look like flexing in a different fashion, while under a haze of passion. He hadn’t let himself wonder before, but now it seems like he’s allowed to. He stands there, still feeling awkward but now, instead, he looks at them, sees them together. He pays extra attention to the casual touches and the longing looks between them.

After this discovery, Robb feels a sense of satisfaction. Not only that though, he feels desire; he wants what they have. He wants to see Loras’ muscles flex as he bends over Renly. He wants to see Renly’s mouth open, wide and sinfully red, struggling to make the sounds that he can’t anymore. Robb takes a step forward.

“Why me?” he asks. He moves closer to the mattress and the two men currently occupying it and stops just short of climbing into it with them.

It’s not Loras that answers him. Instead, Renly moves closer to him, so close that Robb can feel his breath on his skin. Robb hears a sound that’s more breath than voice in his ear, whispering, “charisma,” before Renly pulls back away.

Loras smiles at Renly when he returns to the bed, tugging Robb with him and states, “Your people made you a king, Robb Stark. There must be some level of charisma involved with that. That’s why we want you to take Renly’s place. Our people will love you just as yours do. We want this to be a complete partnership and that means sharing our bed with you, if you’d like. I know we would.”

The prospect piques Robb’s desire and he nods, falling into the bed and suddenly feeling their hands on him, tugging at his shirt and breeches. Robb allows them to, thinking that if this is to be a true partnership, he should at least comprehend what happens with them after dark and perhaps enjoy it as well. He wonders if Margaery knows and then thinks that she must. If she’s not the one sharing Renly’s bed each night, she must know who is.

Robb’s thoughts are pushed from his mind when he feels a tongue trace around the outer shell of his ear. He feels a shiver pass over his body and he leans into the feeling. He’s too warm, all of a sudden, but the clothing that’s being taken off of him and the cool air helps. Just a little though. He’d never thought that he’d feel so warm when winter was so close.

Once he’s been disrobed, he’s pulled underneath the furs where he discovers that Renly hadn’t even been wearing his small clothes. Robb flushes at the realization. He doesn’t get the chance to really think about anything from that moment forward. All he feels on him are calloused hands and hot mouths. This is nothing like going to the whorehouse where the hands were soft and the women pliant. It seems like both Renly and Loras know what they want. Suddenly, there are a pair of lips on Robb’s and tongue forcing its way in.

Robb opens himself to them, allowing the tongue into his mouth and meeting it in kind with his own. He leans into the hands on his back, growls with desire when fingers tug at his red curls. He moans when he’s pressed down onto the bed and his already hard and aching cock is surrounded by heat. He wants to see, to watch whichever one of them it is stretch his mouth around Robb’s cock or run his tongue over it. He can’t though, not when there’s a mouth on his and a tongue sliding against his own. It’s all too much, he’s too hot and he doesn’t want to release his seed, not yet, not like this. He’s heard there are ways other than this for men to enjoy themselves together...

Robb gently pushes whoever he’d been kissing aside and when he opens his eyes, he realizes that it had been Loras. Robb makes sure to note that Loras has an absolutely wicked tongue for future encounters. Unphased, the young knight moves his mouth to Robb’s neck and nibbles on his ear. The combination of this and the sight of Renly, mouth red and wet, bobbing up and down on his cock causes Robb to cry out. He leans forward and tugs at Renly’s hair, bringing his face up, close to Robb’s.

Renly’s eyes are dark with lust as Robb looks at him. Slowly, his hands come up to Robb’s shoulders and he runs them down Robb’s arms. Robb suppresses a shiver that has nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the heat with which Renly is looking at him. “I want...” Robb whispers. He loses track of what he wants to say because Loras has dropped his hands down to Robb’s cock and is pumping it slowly. Renly only nods and moves his hands down to join with Loras’. After a mere few pumps that make Robb absolutely breathless and delirious with desire, their hands leave and they shuffle around so that Renly is lying on the mattress and Loras is above him. Loras’ hand is between Renly’s legs and although Robb can’t actually see what he’s doing, he’s got a good idea.

Robb bites his lip as Renly’s eyes roll back, when his mouth opens around a noiseless moan. Robb wants this, he wants Renly more than he thought he could ever want anyone, and Loras too. Loras with his strong shoulders and amazing tongue, Loras whose fingers are dripping with clear oil and dipping back between Renly’s legs. Robb wants it all.

Robb fists his own cock as he watches the two of them. He hears Loras whisper to Renly but can’t actually make out the words; he knows only that the phrases must be absolutely filthy, judging by the look on Renly’s face.. Renly’s eyes are closed now, his cock leaking and Robb is so ready to just... he’s not even sure what it is he wants, he just knows that he wants. Finally, Loras moves away from Renly and says, “He’s ready for you, your grace.”

Robb hadn’t known it would, but hearing Loras address him in that fashion makes Robb’s cock jump. He’s more than eager to move over to Renly, to crouch beside him and allow Loras to coat his protruding cock with the oil. Before Loras retreats, Robb pulls his head towards himself and presses a swift, rough kiss to Loras’ mouth. When he pulls back, Loras’ eyes are half lidded and his mouth wet. Robb is hit with another sharp wave of want but he knows he’s going to have to wait for it.

Instead, he allows for Loras to guide his cock to Renly’s entrance. As he presses his cock into the slick, tight heat, Robb watches Renly’s eyes. The dark orbs are focused on him entirely, dripping with lust. Robb intends fully to fulfil Renly’s desires. Slowly, he presses the full length of his cock inside, watching Renly’s mouth now that his eyes have closed. He can hear Loras beside him, breathing hot breaths against Robb’s neck. He has some idea of how this must look to the knight and his cock jumps at the idea. Next time, he’s watching the two of them together instead.

Once he’s fully sheathed inside of Renly, Robb circles his hips and brings his hands down to Renly’s ass. He’s not going to last long, he knows as much from what little experienced he’d gotten in the whorehouse near Winterfell. He doesn’t think Renly will either, from the flutter of his eyes and the deep breaths he’s taking. Robb can also tell that the other king is close because of the liquid that’s already leaking down Renly’s own cock. Just thinking about what he’s doing causes Robb’s hips to move even more quickly.

“You’re beautiful,” Robb hears Loras whisper. He assumes that the knight is speaking to Renly but he can’t be entirely sure. Maybe the two of them together is beautiful; Robb doesn’t know. What he does know is that there is heat pooling in his belly and sweat gathering on his temples. What he does know is that Renly is pushing up against him more and more desperately. Robb brings a hand up and buries in Renly’s hair, pulling his head to his chest as he releases, groaning deeply against Renly’s skull.

He presses inside a few more times before he pulls his cock out and watches as Renly scrambles over to Loras, whose cock is already shining slickly with the oil. Robb watches as Loras presses in, as Loras’ hand travels to Renly’s cock and fists it roughly. Renly’s mouth is open and Robb knows that if he had a voice, he’d be a sobbing mess, he’s so close. Loras is close too, letting little grunts escape from his own throat as he fucks Renly hard.

Having an idea, Robb knocks Loras’ hand away and drops his mouth, leaning down and tasting the viscous liquid dripping down the other king’s cock. He swipes his tongue over Renly’s cockhead and Renly makes a sound deep inside of his chest. Robb smiles, knowing that he’s part of the reason for the growl and taking pride in it. Soon, Renly finds his release, splashing his seed on Robb’s chin and chest. Robb chuckles as he moves away from Renly’s still twitching member to lean back against the stuffed pillows. He watches as Loras bites his lip and thrusts one last time into Renly before pulling out and sliding down beside Robb.

Renly looks at both of them, breathless and panting, and then he smiles. He moves toward Robb, leans down and licks all of his seed from Robb’s chin and chest and then leans further in to kiss Robb. Robb grins when he pulls away and leans against Loras. Robb turns to look at the two of them and resists the urge to brush their hair from their faces. He simply pulls the furs up to their throats and says, “You’ll be hearing good news from my people tomorrow.”

Renly’s face breaks into another smile and he nods, then he pulls Loras closer and stares at him for a moment before Loras replies, “You’ll find you’ll be invited back to this tent tomorrow evening. You should expect not to be returning to your own.”

Robb nods and smiles back at them before climbing out of the bed and retrieving his clothing and armor. Loras and Renly, both still nude, stand up to assist him in redressing. Renly tugs at Robb’s curls playfully before letting him go. As he walks back to his own tent, Robb thinks that the Baratheons had made him a good offer, indeed.

The next day, when the official ceremony of the partnership happens and Renly presents Robb with Ice, his father’s sword, Robb’s heart swells and tears come to his eyes. Renly smiles at him broadly as he accepts this priceless gift, patting him on the back and shielding him from the view of the men. When Robb regains his composure, broken only for a few moments, he hefts the sword into the air, earning cheers from the men and promises that they will take King’s Landing.

Later that night, Robb makes sure to show both Renly and Loras how thankful he truly is.

end.


End file.
